


Stoking the Fires

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [8]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple quest to retrieve a flower, but things have never been simple for De Sardet. The nectar of the flower makes De Sardet irresistible to all who smell them. Slowly it poisons them with unrestrained lust for De Sardet. Restraints are broken, friendships are challenged, and the group gets a lot closer as they work the poison out of their system in the only known way that prevents death.





	Stoking the Fires

“Creghaid.” Siora sat beside her tent. “It means fiery heart. It is grown high up in the mountain and blooms when the months grow cold.”

“Must be an important flower if your people hide it, pretty wolf.” Kurt set his sword down. 

“That is not why it is hidden.” Siora explained, her brow furrowed as her legs bounced. 

“Morian said it was used in a ritual?” Aphra prodded. 

Siora’s hands clasped tightly before answering. “We use it in a ritual to strengthen and seal the bonds between minundhanem.”

“A soul bonding ritual?” Vasco asked, intrigued and recognizing the term used.

“Yes…” Siora frowned. She sighed and fidgeted in spot. 

“You look as though you have something else to share, my child.” Petrus questioned softly. 

Siora tilted her head and winced. “I do not know how to translate this into your language, but I must warn you about Creghaid.” She muttered a few words in her native tongue before attempting. “You should not allow the flower’s nectar to touch your skin. It...**sickens** those who are not already bonded.”

“So it’s a poison?” Irene asked with worried brows. “And it only affects those not bonded?”

“Those who are not minundhanem cannot touch the flower as it will corrupt it’s true purpose. The corruption is what causes it to sicken once upon your skin, but-” Her gaze looked between Irene and Vasco. “If you intend to seek it out you must be careful.” 

“Right…” Irene paused at the insinuation of Siora’s look, her neck warmed. It’s not like she’d kept her flirting with Vasco discreet. “So-so...um. What part of the flower is needed?” She stumbled over her words.

“It is not the entire flower we use but a particular part, the…” Siora sighed, at a loss for the right translated words. She muttered in her tongue before standing and crossing to grab a wildflower and pointed to the part she meant. 

“The stigma?” Aphra asked. “So it’s a spice? I’m curious what does it do exactly.” 

“The...?” Siora pronounced the new word slowly. Aphra corrected her. “...stigma, is very potent and is used among other ingredients. It strengthens the physical desires between minundhanem.” 

“Do you mean to tell me we’re to retrieve…” Petrus paused with incredulity rolling through him. 

Kurt chuckled as he understood the flower’s purpose. 

“Oh!” Aphra covered her mouth as she finally got it. “Its-”

“I...see.” Vasco cleared his throat with a smirk.

“...an aphrodisiac?” Petrus finished, his gaze lowered to Irene with an unstated question on the seriousness of their errand.

“Uh…” Irene didn’t quite have a response. 

“If that is what your people call it.” Siora answered. “It is only for minundhanem. Any others who attempt or are caught using the Creghaid are punished.”

“Why would others try to use it?” Irene questioned. 

Kurt crossed his arms. “I can think of a number of reasons.” He gave a pointed glance at Vasco. He’d seen the way the Naut had been looking at Irene. 

“Yes but why would they be punished?” Vasco ignored Kurt’s gaze.

“Some would use it to force a bonding, others do so in an attempt to gain the attention of a favored one against their will.” Siora explained. “Which is why, if you intend to retrieve this flower, only pluck one and do not get-”

“Right, no touching the nectar. And only enough for Morian.” Irene confirmed. 

“Irene, I should accompany you.” Petrus was first to step up. “In the event anything should go wrong.” 

“Nothing’s going to go wrong.” Irene snorted. “Relax, we’re just picking a flower. How hard could it be to not get the nectar on me?”

Petrus shared a long meaningful look with Kurt. “I do not intend to sound cavillous, my child. But you are not the most dexterous among us.”

Irene squinted. “Look, just because I can’t throw knives.”

“You stabbed yourself.” Vasco deadpanned at her. “In the foot.”

“I...I did not _ stab _ myself.” Irene gasped. “The knife _ fell _into my foot. It was purely accidental.” 

“That isn’t any better.” Aphra snickered around her bit bottom lip to hide her tinkling laughter. 

“I suppose it was also an accident when you lit candles for my fallen brethren and sistren, and managed to catch your hair on fire?” Petrus recalled with a look at her shortened hair. 

“That candle’s wick was coated in oil!” Irene defended. 

“What about the shattered beaker at last camp?” Aphra threw in. 

“I just forgot to let the beaker cool. It’s a matter of extreme temperatures meeting!” Irene huffed. 

“Face it, De Sardet.” Aphra smirked. “You aren’t very delicate with what you handle.” 

“I handle things delicately.” Irene raised her nose. 

“Diplomatic issues, yes. But tangible matters that require a gentle touch?” Kurt gave De Sardet an apologetic smile. “Not so much, Green Blood.”

“Alright fine. I’m not the most...delicate of hand.” She admitted defeat. “I have room for one more to come with me and Petrus while everyone else stays here in camp.” 

“I’ll accompany you.” Vasco tossed out. “At least we can have peace of mind that someone of steady hands will be there.” Vasco ducked his head down. “No offense, Father.” 

“None taken, my son.” Petrus smirked. He knew he was getting on in his years. He could cast magic and walk around in full armor, yet his hands shook when turning a page or writing for too long. 

Kurt scrunched his nose and shook his head. “No. I’ll go instead.” Kurt stood up. 

“I think, Kurt, in this instance she’ll need someone who _ is _ dexterous.” Vasco faced Kurt.

Kurt pursed his lips. “She’ll be hard pressed if attacked by any rebels or those damn beasts.” Kurt squinted with his hands on his hips. “Tenlans.” He spat the word like it tasted foul.

Vasco respected Kurt’s skill, but given what he’d seen of Irene’s disastrous ability with knives and how undelicate Kurt could be in kind, he doubted either knew the way in which to pluck a flower of it’s stigmas without exposing themselves to its nectar. No, he trusted only himself, Aphra, and Siora. 

“If there are Tenlans near the flowers, run.” Siora piped up, drawing Vasco from his thoughts. “They will be very aggressive.”

“More than usual?” Aphra asked with a curious tilt of her head. “Is it to do with the flowers?” Siora nodded. “Interesting. Would another sample be too much to hope for? I’d love to examine the effects of it on the fauna of the island and run some alchemical tests.”

“No.” Siora insisted, her voice hard edged and a pointed glare at Aphra. “It is too dangerous as is.” 

“Oh, fair enough, I suppose.” Aphra conceded, but began a new entry in her journal on the flower. 

“Perhaps, Siora should go then?” Vasco asked. “You know the danger best.”

“I will not.” Siora shook her head. “I know how it affects my people and I would not wish it on any unbonded.”

“Do you know how it affects _ our _people?” Aphra asked. “It could be as dangerous as it is to yours.” 

Siora lifted one eyebrow and squinted. 

“De Sardet is what your people call _ on ol menawi _, as well.” Petrus reminded. “If she does become exposed-”

“I’m not going-” Irene tried to interject.

“-she’ll need someone who knows what to do.” Petrus ignored Irene.

Siora frowned. “If that does occur, it would be best I remain in camp then, to begin preparing a salve.”

“Salve?” Aphra asked. “Why would a Salve be needed?” 

“Hopefully one will not be needed, but to prevent the nectar from causing harm.” 

“Perhaps then I should go instead. If another sample cannot be collected, I can use this retrieval as my only point of study.” Aphra offered. “And maybe people on the continent have seen something similar. I could help with a salve if it’s needed.” 

Siora nodded. “Yes, that is good.” 

“Then it’s settled. Aphra and I will accompany you, my child.” Petrus turned back to Irene. 

“No.” Siora interrupted again. “The village protecting the flowers will only allow Irene and one other to enter.”

“Any particular reason?” 

“To prevent it’s misuse.” Siora explained.

"Very well then. But be sure to take extra healing poultices." Petrus reminded.

“Well then, it’s settled. Aphra?” Irene stood up. 

* * *

The village itself was a several hours hike from their camp. Not because they couldn’t find a closer spot but because the village entrance was a winding pathway high up on the volcano. When they got to the main village center, De Sardet and Aphra gained entry after explaining their mission to procure only one flower. The people here were the Haidnodas, the Fire Bearers. 

Irene and Aphra were quickly shown the way to a stretch of sloping lands where a small field of flowers were. They were given the same warnings as Siora gave and a native watcher to ensure they only grabbed one. But he kept a wide berth. 

The flowers themselves were purple, white, and yellow and smelled positively divine. 

“They look like saffron flowers.” Irene De Sardet admired the colors as Aphra crouched beside her. 

“My thoughts exactly. Yet the natives have to hand pollinate these, almost like vanilla.” Aphra observed and quickly wrote something in her journal. “You smell that right?” 

“The nectar?” De Sardet asked. 

“It’s very sweet, almost draws you in.” Aphra blinked as she sniffed the air. “Strange.”

“What?” 

“Its scent changed briefly. I could have sworn…” Aphra shook her head as she once again took another sniff. 

“What is it?” De Sardet asked. 

“It was sweet, and then it was like I was back in the lab. Formaldehyde, freshly mixed ink, and...” She trailed off in thought. 

“Aphra?” De Sardet called. 

“Sorry. Must have been mistaken, but its color is extraordinarily vibrant.” Aphra was careful not to touch the flower but pointed it out. “Orange, likely due to the staining from the stigmas, much like saffron. But usually something that vibrant in color.”

“Is meant to ward off predators.” De Sardet finished. “If it’s that color because of the stigma, what does the stigma contain then that makes it less harmful?” 

“The sugars in the nectar could create a reaction.” Aphra postulated. “I’m going to harvest these...” 

“I’ll keep a lookout.” De Sardet walked a bit away, looking around the field.

Aphra cut the flower and quickly dropped it into a bottle, just as the native watching them let out a shout. 

“What is it?!” De Sardet stepped away. 

Aphra meant to stand but she caught the bushes moving out of the corner of her eye. A scaley like creature was bursting from the ground. 

“De Sardet!” Aphra warned as the Yorglan burst from the ground. 

It charged toward De Sardet and tackled them down into the flowers. De Sardet used their rifle to catch the claws of the Yorglan as they fell backward. 

“Don’t get the nectar on your skin!” Aphra pulled her own rifle up, the shot she had pre-loaded ready. She didn’t wait to pull the trigger. Yet it only managed to graze the flesh of the beast and draw its attention. 

With it distracted, De Sardet kicked off the beast. The beast let out a roar and swiped at her. De Sardet rolled backward further into the flowers.

Aphra loaded more powder into her rifle. 

De Sardet grunted as she swung her rifle around and hit the beast with the blunt end of it. It staggered back, she dropped her rifle and grabbed the large hammer at her back. She swung and crushed the beast’s head. 

The battle over, De Sardet stepped away from the crushed flowers around her. The Haidnodas gardener spoke a mile a minute at them, angry and furious while pointing at the ruined flowers.

“Look, I’m sorry for destroying the flowers, but- the Yorglan was-” Irene tried to get in a word but he was not having it. Finally, he threw his hands up and pointed at the exit. 

“GET OUT, RENAIGSE.” The native spat them. 

“Aphra, you got it?” De Sardet asked with raised hands in peace. She’d clipped her hammer away already and was lowering to pick up her rifle to holster. 

“I did.” Aphra confirmed. 

“Alright, we’re leaving.” De Sardet stated and they made their way out. “Yeesh. You think they would have warned us there was a nest of those things nearby.” 

“Siora did say there might be Tenlans. Those creatures seem to be related to them.” Aphra reminded. “But I was able to grab one flower. Hopefully it will be enough for Morian.” 

“It better be. Ugh.” De Sardet touched her neck to rub where she’d fallen.

“De Sardet?” Aphra’s eyes widened as Irene’s gloved hand was stained orange. 

“Uhh…” Irene eyed the sticky mess she had wiped from her hair and neck. “Whoops?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work #69 in Greedfall.
> 
> Nice.


End file.
